stainedgalaxyiifandomcom-20200215-history
Unique Racial Abilities
The various species across the galaxy often display unique abilities which have aided them in their survival and throughout the rigours of interstellar travel, colonisation, diplomacy and war. This article will catalogue all known Racial Abilities. The article will be split into basic, broad categories of ability types, more specific ability categories, the various races which display them and finally a list of specific abilities. Mental Abilities This covers all abilites which solely require the mind to function, this includes Psychic Abilities and Energy Manipulation Psychic Abilities These abilities all require focus and concentration as well as large reserves of 'Psychic Energy' which is essentially the Energy of the Soul. Races: Xin'Ta'Faxi, Sithrimni, Humanity. Kinetic These are abilities dealing with the mental manipulation of physical objects. examples of Kinetic Type abilities are: Pyrokinesis: The manipulation or creation of fire using the mind. Hydrokinesis/Aquakinesis: The manipulation of water with the mind. Telekinesis/Psychokinesis: Manipulation of objects with the mind, most often moving them. Photokinesis: The manipulation of light with the mind. Cryokinesis: Possibly an off-shoot of Pyrokinesis, this is the manipulation of temperature. Gyrokinesis: Manipulation of magnetic fields. Geokinesis: Manipulation of the earth. Aerokinesis: Manipulation of air. Translocation: The ability to 'teleport' anywhere an individual wishes, it is also possible to teleport other people Bilocation: Offshoot of Translocation, it is the ability to be in two places at once. Telekinesis is most commonly documented in the Xin'Ta'Faxi species, off-shoots of this, such as Aerokinesis or Gyrokinesis have also been documented. There is some evidence that these abilities are present in Humanity, but often are often dormant. Sithimni do show Kinetic-Type abilities but not to the extent of the Xin'Ta'Faxi. Pyrokinesis was often considered a divine gift in Xin'Ta'Faxi society and is generally rare. Those who possessed it where often given special status, many followed military careers. Telepathic These abilities are purely mental and generally involve communication to, or manipulation of, other minds. Examples are: Telepathy: Communication of thoughts between two or more minds. Empathy: Transferal, sharing or reading of emotions. Hyperconscious Telepathy: Distinct branch of Telepathy which involved tapping directly into the subconscious of a species, often in the form of racial or genetic memory. Telepathic Control: Ability to mentally control another individual's mind for a limited period of time. Prescience/Precognition: The ability to see the future, this is generally limited due to Temporal Flux. Perfect Prescience has long been sought after. Premonition/Second Sense: Off-shoot of Prescience, it is the ability to sense dangeror significant events shortly before they occur. Astral Projection: The ability to project your soul or a mental image of yourself onto the 'Astral Plane' which is a sort of halfway point between physical reality and the Higher Planes of the Ascended. Astral Projections can also be sent into the physical wold for short periods of time. The Sithrimni are the undisputed masters of Telepathic power, their society is based around it, they are connected to each other by it in a Hyperconscious Mind, their Telepaths are the best trained and most naturally powerful in the Known Galaxy. ''Dark Energy Manipulation'' The ability to control the little understood energy that saturates the universe, driving forward it's inexorable expansion at ever greater speeds. Though classed 'Dark Energy Manipulation' by the more scientifically bent races, DEM as it is known, can also be called Magic and Dark Energy, Mana. Races: Terelains Abilities: Crystalmancy: The unique ability of Terelains to bind Dark Energy into a solid crystal form and then manipulate those crystals to tap into a specific 'Plane' of energies - specialises the crystal as dealing in the creation or manipulation of fire, air or water for example. Elemental Manipulation: Covers the broad range of powers such as Aeromancy, Pyromancy etc which control the elements. Thought Sending: Telepathy using Dark Energy rather than Psychic Energy as a medium Energy Projection: The ability to send out Dark Energy into the world in it's purest form and control it, this type deals with shield projection, the creation of 'Wards' - defensive spells or alarms, offensive spells such as the infamous 'Star Scourge' spell which fires a bolt of pure energy from a caster. Scrying: The ability to view a specific person or area via Mana. Teleportation: The ability to temporarily create a Dark Energy Rift and transport a person or object through it for near-instantaneous travel. This is highly dangerous and if a caster isn't careful he could teleport himself into a mountain, or under the ocean... in into a star. Terelain Superluminal Travel is based around this.